The devil's elixir
by karin2
Summary: slash DM/HP - chapter 2 - complication is on its way...
1. on the train

Hi there! 

This is the english translation of "Elixier des Teufels", my first fanfic. 

Krissy - I started translating nearly immideately after your request, so I hope you like it! 

Ritual disclaimer: This is a slash story, if you do not know what that is - it is about a male human being falling in love with another male human being. Something that happens in our world all the time. Perfectly normal I'd say. 

But now: ENJOY 

karin 

"Harry! Over here!" 

Harry followed the voice and a second later he was standing among a crowd of red headed wizzards and witches of all sizes. Ron hugged him and the twins patted him on both shoulders, sending Harry to his knees. Harry had grown during the summer, but so had Ron and Ginny. Ron could have put his chin on Harrys head and Ginny approached fast. Harry was nearly relieved when Hermione joined them, she was at least a little smaller than he. 

"How are you Harry?" Hermione looked anxious. 

"Just happy to be here." Harrys thoughts returned to the last year. The tournament, Cedric, Voldemort.... He shook his head to get rid of the memories. Hermione did not miss the pain in his eyes. She examined him but turned to greet the Weasley family. Mr and Mrs Weasley welcomed her and Ginny took Hernmione on the side to tell her all about her holiday crush. The Weasleys had been to Rumania this summer, to visit Rons older brother Charlie. Harry would have given everything to go with them, but Dumbledore had insisted that he stayed with the Dursleys the whole summer. 

Fred and George helped the four students to get their luggage into the train. They waved goodby to the remaining Weasleys and Fred and George slipped several `self-made' wands into Harrys and Rons pockets. "Just `forget' them on Snapes desk!" Seconds later the train rolled out of the station. 

Harry sank deep into the cushioned seat and sighed. What would the next year be like? Had some parents taken their children out of school? What will the mood be like? 

"Everything ok with you?" Hermione looked anxious again. 

"Yeah, what was your summer like?" Ron and Ginny made concernd faces as well. 

"I'm still alive." Harry tried to smile. 

Ginny gave him a nearly pity look. "That bad?" 

"Please do not ask me." Harry could not bear these looks on him. 

"We understand if you don't want to talk about it." 

"Hermione, please!I think I'll catch some fresh air outside. I'm fine, really." He added towards three unbelieving faces. 

Outside the compartment, Harry took a deep breath. Rest, he needed rest. Or distraction, anything to settle his thoughts on. He leaned on a window and cooled his face on the glass. He just needed some time to talk everything over with Ron and Hermione. He had spent the whole summer to push away the memories. The turnament, Cedric... . But there was another thought that had kept him awake during oh so many nights. He had had too many thoughts this summer. And dreams. Nightmares. He had gone through the last hours of the turnament again and again. But there had been nice dreams... . He did not want to remember now. But the thought was coming to his mind again, a little voice was scraming in his head. 

Your dreams were about HIM. 

Bollocks! That must have been nightmares! 

Do nightmares feel like that? 

If HE appers in them, they certainly ARE nightmares! 

Oh really? 

Harry groaned. The glass wasn't colling anymore. Dizzy, he walked through the corridor, searching for an empty compartment. He desperatly needed silence now. Maybe he could get some sleep until the train arrived at Hogsmeade. 

And dream about HIM? 

NO! 

Finally he found an empty compartment at the very end of the train. He fell on a seat at the window and stared out of it, without actually seeing the landscape rushing past. He tried to free his head of all thoughts, but the voice gave him no rest. 

Admit it, you liked dreaming of HIM. 

Those WERE nightmares! 

Of course. That's why you always felt so happy. 

The feelings weren't true, dreams are fallacies. 

You WANTED to dream about HIM. 

"But only once or twice." 

"Oh, great Potter is holding a monologue? Where are Weasel and Brainhead?" 

Draco Malfoy had been wandering himself to find a place to be alone. Harry had been so absently starring out of the window that he hadn't noticed the Slytherin boy watching him for a long while. 

"Malfoy, get lost. I'm not in the mood for your insults." 

Draco heaved his case into the compartment and closed the door behind him. 

"Can you not choose another place to go? I really want to be alone right now." Harry focused the window again. Malfoy of all people! At least he did not have his bodyguards with him. 

Chance! 

Without a word, Draco sat down vis-á-vis to Harry. 

A few minutes none of both boys said a word. 

"Is the view that interesting?" The resigned tone in Dracos voice pulled Harry out of his thoughts. He glanced at the other boy, but Draco had his eyes closed and did not show any emotion on his face. 

"If you want to talk, go and look somewhere else, I'm not in the mood for smalltalk." 

"In what kind of mood are you, then?" Draco opened his eyes, a small smile dancing around the corners of his mouth. 

Harry just starred at him. 

These eyes... right out of your dreams... grey and silver like the stormy sea... 

The voice in Harrys head was laughing now. Harry drew a deep breath. He wished nothing more, than Malfoy to leave. But Draco would not think of it. 

"Well, I'm not here to make a speech anyway." Draco stood up, leavered his case up the seats and opened it. Searching he went trough his things and finally dragged out a black bottle. He shut the lid and sat back. He positioned the bottle on the small table between him and Harry. 

"What's that?" Harry could not make out any label on the bottle. It looked like normal bottle of wine with a cork, but Harry knew it was definitly no wine in it. 

"I'll tell you, if you drink a drop." Draco grinned wide. 

"Oh yeah, and let you poison me. Do I look that stupid? You have to be a little more subtile." 

"Don't you trust me?" Draco tried to look hurt. 

"I trust you as far as I can throw you. What do you expect?" Harry was surprised. What was Malfoy planning? Due to his past experiences, Harry was suspicious, Draco Malfoy wasn't anyone: son of a death-eater, his own personal nightmare for four years... 

And one hot summer... 

"All right." Draco picked two glasses out of his case and placed them beside the bottle. 

"And what is this going to be?" Harry starred confused at Draco. "Do you want to get drunk with me?" 

"Who said this is alcoholoic? Well, it IS alcoholic," Draco admitted, "but if I drink first, you'll see that it is no poison at all." 

Dracos grin widened. 

"I do not want to get drunk with you! I do not want to share anything with you." 

Really nothing? 

Harrys eyes returned to the window. 

"I just wanted to do you a favour. You looked depressed..." 

Harry turned his head in surprise. Did he really mean that? He couldn't believe that. 

"Thank you very much, I don't want your compassion." 

Draco shrugged and opened the bottle. 

"Accio Cork!" 

He poured himself half a glass. The liquid was lucid as water. It did not seem to be harmful, but that did not mean anything. There were colorless poisons... 

Draco took a sip, made a grimace and looked at Harry, who had focused Draco the whole time. 

"I'm still alive." 

"What is it anyway?" Harry was curious now. 

"Try and find out." 

"Well, ok." Draco grinned and poured Harry half a glass as well. He passed it to Harry. 

Hasitating, Harry slowly took it to his mouth. 

"Uagh! That smells disgusting!" 

"Doesn't taste so good either, I can tell." Draco looked at him expectantly. 

Harry took a rather big sip and the liquid flew down his throat like fire. He coughed. 

"... burns...ahh" Harry shook himself. He felt tears coming into his eyes. Then the fire was in his stomack, warming from the inside. It was not an unpleasant feeling. 

Draco nodded encouraging. 

"Not bad, is it?" 

Harry shook his head. 

"What the hell IS it?" 

"My aunt distils it herself. She said it is made out of cherries, but I won't bet that's all. She calls it "The devil's elixir" I don't even know how much alcohol is in it." 

"A lot I would say. Your aunt lets you drink this?" Harry took another sip. It was not that bad if he swallowed it fast. 

Draco laughed out loud. "Of course not! I ehh... pinched it. My parents would never allow that!" 

Harry grinned. The Dursleys had never given him alcohol, he was only 15 after all. Except for the butterbeer he had never drunk alcohol. He was not that sure if the butterbeer contained any alcohol at all, maybe it was some magical `replacement'. 

"You want some more?" Draco held out the bottle. Harry looked in his glass, it was already empty... 

"Yeah. Doesn't taste that bad, if you drink it fast." 

Draco nodded, pouring his and Harrys glass three quarters full. 

Harrys thoughts chased each other. He was sitting here together with Draco Malfoy (!) and he was drinking (whatever it was, it sure as hell was:) alcohol (!). Despite his first comment, Draco hadn't made the attempt to insult him. No! It was Malfoy! 

Draco... 

Harry shook the voice off and took a big sip. A very big one. He coughed and gasped and couldn't stop. Draco took his glass out of Harrys shaking hands and put it on the table. As Harry did not stop coughing, he sat down besides him and padded Harry softly on his back. Slowly Harry calmed down. He wiped away the tears that were streaming down his cheeks and faced Draco, who was still sitting next to him. So close to him. 

Like in your dreams... 

Draco looked at him anxiously. Harry was puzzled to see Draco like this. Formerly the boy had had only cold, arrogant or disdained looks for him. Harry swallowed hard. 

"Everything ok?" Draco sounded really caring. 

Stay here and everything will be very fine... 

"Ehm, yes. I'm ok, thanks." Harry cleared his throat. "Devlish brew!" 

Draco smiled. "Maybe you shouldn't take too much into your mouth at once." 

Harrys face turned a deep red. 

Draco reddned as well, as he saw what effect his choice of words had on Harry. 

Draco took his glass and handed Harry his'. 

"What shall we toast to?" 

Harry thought of something to say. 

"To the holidays?" Draco suggested. 

Harrys eyes darkened. 

"Well, my holidays have been terrible. I'd rather drink to the next year and what future holds for us." 

Draco nodded. "My holidays haven't been so hot as well. So: to the future." 

"To the future." 

The glasses clinked together. Both boys emptied their glasses all at once. Draco glanced at Harry, but he did not cough again. Draco poured both glasses full, without asking. He felt good. The first time actually, since he had left school before the summer. His holidays had been a torture. Lucius had only been talking enthusiastically about his masters return, but Draco wasn't interested. He did not want to have anything to do with the whole thing. He had liked Cedric, but he would never commit it. Sure enough not to his father. Lucius was still convinced that Draco would follow him on the dark side, no he was there already. Certainly Draco would become a death-eater himself after finnishing school. Draco did not intend to walk in his fathers' footsteps, but he had at least two years time to find a possibility to escape his destiny. Deep inside Draco hoped the dark lord would be defeated until then. He knew he was a coward to hope someone else would release him, but he just couldn't stand up to his father alone. His mother agreed to everything his father said, she was no help. He couldn't even confide to her, as she would report immediately to his father. 

Draco sighed. 

Now it was Harry who glanced concerned to the other boy. 

"Are you alright?" 

Draco looked up and wanted to say yes, but the troubled look in Harrys green eyes stopped him. 

"I'm afraid of the future.",The words escaped his mouth, before he knew what he said. 

Harry blinked at him insecure. 

"Me too." He admitted softly and turned his head down. 

Draco starred at the other boy unbelievingly. Harry Potter was afraid? He had escaped Voldemort twice, he was the only one (except Dumbledore maybe) who could cope with the dark wizzard. And he was afraid? 

Harry drove his hands through his hair and straightened up. He would not let fear get him down. He had to pull himself together now. He took a further sip of the brew. 

Draco was suddenly aware that he was still sitting next to Harry and got up quickly. He stumbled and got a hold on the luggage rack. He closed his eyes, everything was spinning inside his head. When he opened his eyes again, he noticed that the world before his eyes was spinning as well. His situation got no better when the train drove a curve at that very moment. In fact it got worse - he lost his balance and fell forward (backwards? In a circle?) and bumped on something soft. He felt how he tried to regain his balance by putting his one hand on fluffy fabric - the cushioned seat. The other one slid down something cold and smooth - the window. His knees shoved onto something hard, he dropped onto the floor. When he opened his eyes after a short breathtaking pause, he saw two green spots swimming in front of his eyes. He starred helplessly into these spots, as if he was magically drawn into them. His look sharpened and he saw that he was staring directly into Harrys eyes. Why was Harrys face floating above him? 

"Draco, are you hurt? Harrys voice was no more than a whisper, but he could not move his gaze away from Dracos grey eyes. 

Silvergrey, like the moon in a starlight night... 

Dracos mind was working hard. Was he hurt? He did not know. As long these two green emeralds were flying above him, vigilant and protecting... could he feel any pain? His knees revolted and the sudden sting made him aware of his actual position. He had fallen directly onto Harry. One hand on the window glass, the other besides Harrys thigh on the seat, he was kneeing between Harrys wide spread legs. And he was staring into his eyes! 

Like a shot, Draco jumped up, only to bump his head on the luggage rack. 

"OW!" 

The world went black, but Harry was faster. He put Draco gently back on his seat. He placed his hand on Dracos shoulder. 

"Draco?" Harrys voice sounded nearly anxious. 

"Yeah Im ok. Still alive." He tried to give Harry an encouraging smile, but the smile came out very wry. Harry smirked. 

"SStuff is really sstrong." 

"Oh you can say that loud again. I feel like flying on a spinning train." 

Harry laughed and fell back into his seat. Still laughing he took his glass and emptied it. He swallowed the wrong way and coughed again. 

"Oh no, Harry! I'm way too weak to help you now!" Draco started laughing and couldn't stop. The devil did a good job. 

Between gasps and attacs of laughter, Harry tried to get some air. The attempt ended with Draco pouring another glass of the `elixir' and Harry drinking it with small, fast sips. Beat fire with fire. 

"Better now?" Draco smirked wryly. According to Harry, everything on Draco was oblique: His robe had gone out of place during his fall, some buttons open, some ripped off. Dracos hair was a mess, hanging in his eyes and he leant against the window. 

"Draco... you're so oblique!" Harry gave in to a new attack of laughter rolling over him. Draco glared at him unbelievingly. 

"Whats so oblieeque with me?" He looked down at his robes. "Those buttons, gonna get `em back." With these words he joined the floor to search. His knees screamed in pain and so did Draco some moments later. 

"OW, what happned to my nees? That hurt!" Draco sat down on the floor, staightening his legs. Harry peered down on him and giggled. 

"So you forgot your legendary How-Do-I-Land-Most-Elegantly-On-Harry-Potter-Stunt?" 

Draco tried to hide his embarrasment by fishing for his glass. 

"Ohpushedawayalready." murmured he to himself. 

"Whatdidyousay?" Harry leaned himself nearer to Draco to catch his words. The train curved his well-timed curves and now it was Harry who lost his balance. Half of him hit Draco, half the hard floor. 

"Ouch, there go my knees." Draco rolled his eyes. 

Harry straightened himself and sat down next to Draco. The space was so small that they had to cling together. Harrys face was deep red and he used Dracos trick to search his glass. He didn't find it, so he took the whole bottle. It was still nearly full. 

"Hey, Draco, what did we drink the whole time? The bottle iss nearly full?!" 

"Oh." Draco grinned. "T's charmed, wont go out so soon." 

"Give me another sip." He demanded and Harry handed him the bottle. Dracos glass was rolling rhytmically with the train movements under the seats. Harry took a sip himself. He groaned loud and rubbed his back. 

"Whatta you doing?" Draco looked at Harry with heavy eyelids. What Harry was doing right now looked very stimulating according to Draco. 

"May I help you?" 

Harrys face went red again. "I just h-hurt myself at the fall." Harry stuttered. 

Draco smirked and rubbed his knees. 

"Oh yeah, don't care `bout me, make me an invalid. That's gonna make it easier for you, he?" Draco couldn't distinguish between his thoughts and the words he really said. Disastrous! 

"Whats it gonna make easier?" Harry turned around and looked Draco right in the eyes. 

These eyes... jump in and swim... 

The voice inside his head was out of control. Harry was feeling like Draco, but the voice in his head was singing now. He would never embarrass himself to such a degree that he would sing! Never! 

Float... 

"Whats it gonna make easier for me?" Harry demanded to know. "Im open for any suggestions, now that I have you under my control." 

So that's the way it is now? 

Harry swallowed hard. Did he really say that? To Draco Malfoy? 

Draco glared at him for a few seconds, then he decided to join Harrys game. If that was what Harry wanted, Draco would not withdraw. He put the bottle to his lips and drank. The `elixir' was cool and clear as water. It did not burn anymore, it was refreshing now. 

"Well," he began,"you could tickle me until I admit that my father is really a death-eater. Or you could go and fetch Colin Creevey, the little rat, to make photos of me, as I,"he looked down on him, " obviously drunk sit, no loaf about the floor of the hogwartsexpress and blackmail me with them. So, did I mention something you'd like?" 

Draco looked at him, striving for seriousness. 

Harry was rolling on the floor with laughter. He held his aching side and had to drink another sip of the `elixir', before he could say a word. 

"I definitly do not like Colin Creevy." he giggled and Draco rolled his eyes. He imitated the schools biggest Harry-Potter-Fan and did as if he shot pictures of Harry. 

"Oh Harry, may I?" He screamed. "Please, only one or ten. Would you sign them? Please, Harry!" 

Harry tried to hide under the seats. 

When he recovered, he looked straight at Draco. "There is one thing that you mentioned, that I like." 

Draco looked surprised and confused. "And what would that be...?" He asked. 

"To TICKLE you." screamed Harry and threw himself at Draco. 

Draco shrieked."That's not fair, Im handicapped!", but Harry didn't let go. A few minutes later they were both gasping for air. Harry sank down on Draco, who leaned on a seat at his right, breathing heavily. 

"That was definitly evil, Harry Potter!" 

Dracos breathing soothed, Harry could feel it. Leaning on Dracos chest, he sighed deeply. 

If that is not a nightmare coming true... 

Finally Draco moved, and Harry, nearly asleep protested softly. 

"Sorry, Harry. Im not your pillow. My legs have fallen asleep. They are practically dead." Draco tried to tear himself up on the seat, but Harrys weight was to much. He fell back. Harry did not intend to let go now. 

"If they are already dead, it doesn't matter anyway. Like you said, I will take advantage of the situation. I want to stay." With these mumbled words Harry snuggled up nearer to Draco. 

Draco looked down on tired Harry with a mixture of tenderness and Irritation. He stroke some black locks out of the boys face. When he saw the scar on Harrys forehead it occurred to him that he had never touched it. Gently, only with his fingertips he drove along the thin white lines. He felt Harry shiver under his touch. Slowly Harry rose his head and turned with his whole body towards Draco. They communicated without words. They did not need to speak now. Draco lifted his hands and carefully he took off Harrys glasses and put them on the seat behind him. Harry was stunned. He had never seen before Draco touch something that was his, Harry Potters, with so much care. Hadn't they been sworn enemies? When had that been? It was sure long ago. 

And what are you now? 

Harry gave in to the voice inside him. He accepted it as part of himself and let it speak and act for him. It was so much easier to let yourself float, especially when you are too drunk to make decisions on your own. 

Draco felt Harry give in and focused him with his hungry eyes. Harry resisted the glare and asked himself for the first time since Draco had entered the compartment (when had that been, yesterday?), why the boy was so friendly, yet almost human? Again he asked himself what it would be like to kiss Draco. 

Dracos gaze wandered over Harrys face and stopped again at Harrys green eyes. Harry kept staring back. Both approached the other very slowly until their lips nearly touched. Draco took out his tongue and with the tip he drove along Harrys half opened lips. First the lower then with a small circle the upper lip. Harry stopped breathing. Draco drew back his tongue and Harry closed his eyes. He moved forwards until his moist lips met Dracos. Draco breathed heavily, but did not break the contact. Now it was Harrys tongue that pushed gently Dracos lips aside to enter his mouth. Draco sensed Harry wandering along his teeth and finally touched Harrys tongue with his. The touch was like an electric shock. The world spinned around a few centimetres of hot flesh. Draco did not feel his body anymore. 

Harry felt like flying. The voice in his head did not sing anymore, it hummed softly in his ears. He opened his eyes again, lifted a hand and strocke Dracos hair out of the other boys eyes. He continued the strocke to Dracos neck and with a soft preassure he made clear that he did not want to let go. He closed his eyes again. 

Gasping for air they broke apart. Harry straightened up and the hand that he had put in Dracos neck wandered to his mouth, as if he couldn't believe what it had touched seconds before. He did not dare to even glance at Draco. Unsecure Draco glanced over to Harry, who looked persistingly down. Did they really do this? Draco did not want think about it, he only wanted to do it again. 

"Do you want another sip?" Harry looked up as Draco hold the bottle under his nose. Draco smiled shyly. Harrys thoughts ran wild in his brain. When had he ever seen Draco Malfoy like this before? What were they doing here anyway? What had happened to the other Draco Malfoy? He pushed the thoughts back deep into his brain and took the offered bottle. 

"Thanks" He smiled back. This smile was too much for Draco. He grasped the bottle out of Harrys hands just as the boy set it down. He pushed the stunned Harry to the floor and nailed him down. For a second Harry stared at Draco with his mouth half opened and Draco took the chance. With his tongue sticked out he pressed his mouth onto Harrys, who responded immediately. The pressure of Dracos warm body on his also heated one made Harry weak. Dracos hands ruffled through Harrys hair. Harry put his left hand on Dracos neck, his right stroking the other boy's back. 

Harry gasped for air and Draco covered his face with hot, fast kisses. Then he buried his face in Harrys shoulder and remained that way. Harry leaned his glowing cheek on Dracos hair. He was still stroking Dracos back softly. He felt how the blond boy shook and shivered. 

"You alright?" Harry whispered into the ear just before his mouth. The only answer was a stifled sob. Gently, he lifted Dracos head, so he could see his eyes. Those were drowning with tears. He had never seen Draco cry before. 

"Draco what is wrong?" Harry could not bear to see the other boy like this. Draco swallowed, the tears now streaming over his face. Harry sat up and Draco leaned on the bank again. He buried his face in his hands and cried, shoulders shaking. 

Harry did not know how to react, what to say. Draco had after all been the one to `attack' him. WHAT had happened to the boy? 

Harry leaned over to the sobbing boy, held out his hand and lifted Dracos chin. With the other hand he wiped away the tears of his wet cheeks. Draco let everything happen. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. 

"Draco, what is the matter?" Harry felt completely helpless. 

"I..." Draco opened his eyes and his voice broke down. He swallowed again. "I have wished for this to happen for such a long time." Draco tried to bend his head down, but Harrys hand, still under his chin, did not let him. Instead he bend down his eyes. He fought against the impulse to just push Harry aside and run away. 

"Oh Draco...." Harry felt his eyes sting. No, he did not want to cry as well. But he could not resist. One tear after another was running slowly down his cheeks. 

"Oh Draco." 

Harry put his hand from Dracos chin to the boys neck and pulled him over on his lap. Harry lay his head on Dracos shoulder and ne felt how the other boy clinged to him. They remained that way a long time. 

Sudden noise on the corridor let them finally break apart. They both jumped up, but immediately held on to another, not to loose the balance. 

"We're almost there!" Draco grabbed the bottle and looked around for the cork. 

"Oh dear, where are my glasses?" Draco handed them to him and both of them smiled shyly as their hands touched. 

"The other glasses!" Harry went down on all fours to search them. 

Finally they had the bottle and the glasses and Draco stuffed everything back in his case. The bottle was still nearly full. Harry sank back to his seat and Draco sat down on the opposite bank. 

"I think I have to go back to the others now. They sure wonder where I've been so long." 

Draco looked almost sad. 

"Sure, I understand." 

Harry stood up and took place beside Draco. 

"We'll see us in school anyway." Harry knew how stupid that sounded. Of course they would meet in school, but how would they behave towards another? 

"Yeah..." 

Unsecure, Harry glanced at Draco. Had he nothing more to say? 

Suddenly Draco turned around towards Harry and pulled the startled boy close to him. Harry smiled. Draco pressed his mouth over that smile. Harry felt Dracos hands in his hair and pushed himself closer to the other boy. After the kiss they sat besides another for a while without saying a word. 

"I really have to leave now." Harry stood up. 

"I know." Draco sighed. "But we will do this again, will we?" 

Harry had no time to answer, the door was pushed open. Hermione stormed into the compartement and unbelievingly she glared from Harry to Draco and back. 

I hope you liked it! 

Maybe even enough to write a REVIEW! 

If I made mistakes, I'm sorry. I think my english is good, but it's not my first language after all. 


	2. in the great hall

(For disclaimer, see first chapter)   
  
Hi everybody! Thanks to all the reviewers! I'm really happy to see you liked it. So this is the second part. Enjoy...... (don't look for the spelling...)   
  
karin   
  
  
  
"Harry, I've been looking for you everywhere, we're nearly there. And what is HE doing here?" She shot Draco a look that could have killed.   
  
"I still attend the same school as you, Granger." There was no emotion on Dracos face.   
  
Harry grinned to himself. Draco really had changed. Formerly he would have insulted Hermione, but now he seemed to avoid a fight.   
  
Hermione dragged Harry out of the compartment. Harry turned his head and grinned back to Draco, who stood up and blew him a kiss.   
  
Out on the corridor Hermione attacked Harry.   
  
"What did he do? Did he insult you? You didn't fight, did you? Harry!"   
  
She examined his disorderly robes and messy hair. Well, his hair was always messy. But he looked heated. The train drove slowly into the station of Hogsmeade and stopped.   
  
"No, we did not fight. I was just looking for an empty compartment, to be alone." Hermione swallowed hard. "He came in and we talked. That is all." Harry could see that Hermione didn't believe him. He did't care, the truth would have been worse. What could he have said? We got drunk and snogged like... Hermione would flip.   
  
"Did you duel?" Hermione was obstinent.   
  
Harry sighed. "How should I have done that? My wand is still in my case. We just talked, ok?" He did not want to justify himself anymore.   
  
"Hermione, wher have you been?" Ron walked towards them. "I feared Malfoy had thrown Harry out of the train."   
  
"Ask Harry." said Hermione sour and rushed pass Ron.   
  
Ron looked like a big question mark.   
  
"What's wrong with her?"   
  
"I only talked to Dr..Malfoy and she freaks out." Harry could have bit his tongue off.   
  
Ron gave Harry a concerned look. "Did you fight?"   
  
"Do not start like this as well!" Harry began to be annoyed.   
  
"Whatever." Ron grinned, "We're here!"   
  
They left the train and approached the carriages that would bring them up to the castle. Harry tried as hard as he could to act normally. Inside, his head was still swimming.   
  
In the carriage Hermione spoke to Ginny, ignoring Harry all the way. Ginny babbled about her holiday crush and Ron groaned loud.   
  
"You didn't miss anythig during the ride", he told Harry, "Ginny is in loooove." Ron rolled with his eyes and Ginny shot him a deadly look.   
  
Harry was happy not to be Ginnys crush anymore.   
  
"He kissed you?" Hermione cried out. Ginny giggled and Ron pretended to kiss an imaginary girl. Not very gentle though.   
  
Harry turned red at the memory of Dracos kisses minutes before. Thank Merlin, none of the others noticed. Hermione and Ginny tried to prevent Ron to get more detailed.   
  
The great hall was prepared as usual. The four students sat down at the Gryffindor table and welcomed the others. Dean and Seamus chatted about their holidays and Neville was proud to show everyone the new owl he had got. Trevor, his toad, had remained in Nevilles' grandmothers pond. No one was surprised that Hermione was announced to be confidante of Gryffindor. Harry was glad, he hadn't been asked. Lost in his thoughts he looked over to the Slytherin table and noticed that Draco was involved in a profound discussion with his - now seeming to be - ex-girlfriend Pansy Parkinson. Pansy was crying and Draco looked very annoyed. Harry smiled to himself.   
  
"Harry, what are you smiling at?" Hermione followed his stare and her face went blank when she saw Draco. She pushed Harry with her ellbow. Harry was ripped out of his thoughts.   
  
"Draco broke up with Pansy." He grinned.   
  
"What's so funny about that?" Hermione began more and more to be suspicious. What had happened on the train?   
  
"Oh, he told me he wanted to do it, but he wasn't sure." Harry was relieved when he saw that Hermione was obviously satisfied with his answer.   
  
What am I doing? I have to be more patient. But his head felt heavy and he could not catch a clear thought. Devlish brew! He only wished to have Draco beside him. To lean his head on the other boy's shoulder. To kiss him...   
  
"Harry, you're sweating!" Ron gave him a really concerned look. Huge drops of sweat were standing on Harrys forhead. "Are you sick?"   
  
In slow-motion Harry turned his head towards Ron. His tongue sticked to his palate and he felt as if he would faint any second.   
  
"Mmmm." He managed to mumble. He tried to stand up, but his legs did not follow, so he fell back onto the bank. Hermione jumped up and called after Professor MacGonagall. Ron passed Harry a glass of water and put his arm protective around the shaken boy. Harry buried his face in his palms and breathed heavily. Everything was spinning around him. He drank a sip of water and the coolness brought him back to consciousness. He lifted his head and saw that Draco fought with the same troubles. Professor Snape leaned above Draco and talked to him. The potion master put his head nearer towards Draco, obviously to catch his answer. Suddenly he drew his head back and with an angry look on his face he dragged Draco to his feet. Harry closed his eyes.   
  
Harry, what's wrong with you?" Harry opened his eyes again. Professor MacGonagall stood in frond of him, besides her a very concerned looking Hermione.   
  
"Are you going to be sick, do you need fresh air?" She leaned forwards with a searching look. She came nearer and nearer and Harry did not dare to breathe. Suddenly her face changed and she pulled back.   
  
"You're drunk!" She cried out loud and Harry could hear Hermione gasping for air.   
  
He felt as he was pulled up and stumbling he stood. He turned his head to avoid the woman's furious glare. Snape shoved himself into his sight, still dragging Draco behind him.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore's room! Now!" Professor MacGonagall tried really hard to stay calm.   
  
She grabbed Harrys Robe and pushed him away from the other students. On the way to the door, they met Snape. He was already in a loud discussion with the headmaster. Draco was standing tottering besides the teachers and kept his eyes to the ground.   
  
"Albus, pardon my intrusion." MacGonagall let go of Harry and he gazed insecure over to Draco.   
  
Draco lifted his head and showed a wide grin. The whole hall was watching them. Murmuring grew louder, especially from the tables of Gryffindor and Slytherin.   
  
"What!" MacGonagall cried out loud and looked over to Harry and Draco. Harry could not resist a smile when he saw the flustered expression on her face. She shot him a killig look, one that would normally had put everyone to silence, even Snape. But Harry started to think of the whole situation as really funny. He giggled and Draco was infected immediately. They both tried to keep serious faces, but it didn't work. Harry felt an attack of laughter coming and his face turned a deep red. Draco had to suffer of the same problem and a second later they burst into laughter. They held their stomacks and couldn't stop. Harry lost his balance and held on to Draco, who put an arm around him in support. Snape's face also turned a deep red and he gasped.   
  
"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, we're awaiting an explanation!" MacGonagall was helpless.   
  
Harry clasped to Draco and his laughter turned into coughing. Draco slapped him on the back, sendind Harry nearly to his knees. Dumbledore watched the two boys with an amused smile. They are so young after all, he thought, we should be happy they get along.   
  
"I think it is useless to expect an answer now." Harry and Draco agreed completely.   
  
Still clinged together, they looked at each other. Harry cleared his throat, causing Draco to laugh again. Giggling they stood in front of the furious, but helpless teachers and Harry wondered how many points that fun would cost them.   
  
At the Gryffindor table Ron tried to calm down a very angry Hermione.   
  
"This can't be happen!", she yelled, "What was he thinking!"   
  
"It's not that bad. They seem to have fun, though." But that did not work. Not with Hermione.   
  
"Ron! It's Malfoy!" She was fishing for words. "What did he think - to get drunk!"   
  
Amused, Ron looked over to Harry and Draco, standing arms around each other in front of the angry teachers. Ron desperately wished to be with them. Suddenly he was jealous. Hermione was right! How could Harry chose Malfoy of all people. Hoe did it start anyway? Ron felt excluded. He got up and left a swearing Hermione behind. He walked towards Harry and Draco. Both of them grinned wide at Ron, but he did not grin back.   
  
"Harry, pull yourself together!" Ron could not bear to see Harry standing so close to Draco.   
  
Harry and Draco exchanged a surprised look. Draco tried to break away from Harry, but Harry trembled and nearly fell down to the floor. He clinged to Draco, who put his arm around Harry again.   
  
"You see Weezly, he cant stand alone. He needs my protective hand." Draco giggled.   
  
Ron turned away.   
  
Harry tried to straighten himself and grinned embarassed to Ron.   
  
"Harry, I hope you are aware that you're standing arm in arm with Malfoy in front of the whole school!"   
  
Harry looked around the hall. Everyone was staring at him and Draco. He reddned and put his eyes down. Draco did as well. Ron sighed. Harrys shoulders began to tremble. Oh fine job, Ron, you made him cry. But maybe he now comes to his senses again. Ron just wanted to say something soothing to Harry when he realised that Harry wasn't cryin at all. Harry gazed at Draco out of the corner of an eye and that was enough to send both of them laughing again.   
  
Ron gave up. If Harry wanted to act like an idiot in front of the whole school, he wouldn't try to stop him. Ron turned around to go back to the Gryffindor table. Harry put a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Oh come on, Ron, we're just having fun. Don't spoil the party."   
  
That was too much for Ron. He whirled around.   
  
"You think this is a party? Damn it Harry, I want to see you tomorrow when everyone in school thinks you're a loving couple!" Ron had screamed very loud and the hall went quiet.   
  
Harrys face went red and he stared at Ron. Draco, tomato-faced as well looked embarassed to Harry. Both of them couldn't say a word. Harry felt a cold shiver running down his spine. Suddenly he noticed how very close Draco was to him. Draco cleared his throat.   
  
"You're not talking serious Weasley, do you?"   
  
Ron could not believe the effect of his words on both boys.   
  
"I am very serious. And now stop behaving like this, otherwise you will read the whole story in the daily prophet tomorrow."   
"It's a tabloid, they do print false stories every day." Harry did not want to remember that it would be the truth this time.   
  
Draco breathed deeply and faced Harry. He knew he would go far, but couldn't resist.   
  
"Harry I think we have two options. Either we distroy the rumors, or we confirm them."   
  
Harry could not believe what he heard. Was Draco serious, or did he search a way out of the situation? Harry wanted to be sure.   
  
"Well...", he stared at Draco insecure, "What would you prefer?"   
  
Ron could also not believe what he heard.   
  
"Have you gone nuts? Harry?"   
  
Harry did not pay any attention to Ron, he still focused Draco expectantly. Draco thought fast. Well, as fast as he could now. Did he want.... what did he really want anyway? His head screamed: Harry! You want Harry! His reason told him to get out of the situation as long as it was possible. Reason did not win.   
  
"Lets give them what they want." With these words he turned towards a startled Harry and kissed him.   
  
Ron cried out. Harry thought a second before he responded the kiss and put his hands around Dracos neck. They were completely drown into the kiss and did not notice that the whole hall was silent, except for Rons and Pansys screams. Pansy fainted with her scream, but everybody was shocked, so she fell unnoticed on the hard floor.   
  
Gasping for air the two boys broke off their kiss and stared into each other's eyes. Harry now had the feeling to really swim in Dracos grey eyes. The voice inside his head was singing and dancing. His hands lay still around Dracos neck and he softly stroke Dracos hair-line. Dracos arms were around Harrys waist pressing the black-haired boy even tighter to him.   
  
Draco could not pull apart from those green emeralds. He floated. Emotions flooded over him, from tip to toe, that intensive that he felt his hair stood on end and a shiver went through his whole body.   
  
"I love you." They had said it at the same time.   
  
The shock of these few words broke them apart. Harry stumbled backwards and put a hand to his mouth. Eyes wide open he stared at Draco. Draco trembled. Thoughts were chasing each other in his head.   
  
Draco turned around and ran out of the great hall, as if he had Voldemort following him. Harry stood still, speechless. He did not even have the energy to call after Draco. He closed his eyes. Ron was still standing besides him, shocked. Harry did not want to look at him, did not want to answer questions. He opened his eyes and saw the whole school staring back. Nobody said anything. He looked over to the Gryffindor table. Hermione hadn't closed her mouth yet. Her eyes were wide opened. The others looked about the same way. Harry could not bear the looks and stares and so he ran as fast as his condition would allow him out of the hall. He did not pause a second before arriving at the Gryffindor tower. Thanks to Merlin, Hermione had announced the new password at the table already. Harry hurried into his dorm and threw himself onto his bed.   
  
He could not believe what he had just done. He had kissed Draco Malfoy in front of the whole school! And he had told him, he loved him! But so had Draco. He felt like laughing and crying at once. What would Ron and Hermione say? Rons opinion was evident. But how schould he behave tomorrow? Harry did not want to think about tomorrow. Had Draco been sincere? Harry believed it. His head was spinning round like a peg-top and the voice in his head was singing.   
  
You love him...   
  
Yes, it was true. Harry never had had such feelings for anyone before.   
  
And he loves you too...   
  
But how would Draco react tomorrow? Would he stand up to this love like he did tonight? What if it was only to blame on the alcohol?   
  
Harry pushed this and many other thoughts away. He remained on his bed clothed and drifted into sleep.   
  
In the Slytherin dorm Draco had to fight with similar thoughts.   
  
Had Harry been sincere? Had he gone too far? Draco moved from one side to the other. He thought about their kiss in the hall. Harry had not pulled back, no in fact he had responded. He had said he loved him. Draco had never said these words before. Pansy had always tried to get it out of him, but he had refused. He kept these three little words like a nun her virginity. A kiss, sex, you could do that without any feelings. But actually say the three words, he would do that only out of pure love. Without thinking it over. He was aware of that when heard himself whisper them to Harry. He really loved him. But he was also afraid. Afraid? It was panic! But Harry had said it as well. If Harry thought the same.... how could he know? He hoped so. Draco pushed the thoughts away and drifted into sleep.   
  
In the middle of the night Harry woke up. His head was nailed to his pillow. He tried to lift it, but a sharp sting forced him to lay down again. He felt as if someone was sitting on his body, pressing him down. Harry tried to sleep again, but the pain wouldn't let him. He put his hand on his forehead, but the scar was not the source of his pain. He grouned: So that's what they call a hangover.   
  
Deaco cursed his aunt and her elixir. With great effort he managed to sit up, head bowed down, nearly touching his knees. He had the feeling the bed would throw him off any time. Exhausted he fell back on his pillow. He hoped Harry would feel the same, that would be only fair.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ehm, I need your help! How shall I continue? Please HELP!   
Thanks :)   
  
karin 


End file.
